


Fragrance

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett starts experimenting with body spray in order to impress Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragrance

Link pulled up in front of Rhett’s house as usual and gave the horn a quick tap. He watched Rhett come outside and slide into the passenger seat. As soon as he was in the car, Link felt a tingling in his nose and his head started to hurt.

“What is that cologne?

“I picked it up the other day; it’s called “Substance.” Do you like it?”

“No, it gives me an instant headache.” Link rubbed his head.

Rhett frowned. “Sorry about that.”

Link was silent as they drove to the studio. Rhett felt bad about causing Link’s headache and offered to get him some pain medication.

“Thanks.” Rhett got a bottle of ibuprofen and some water and handed it to Link. Link swallowed the medication with a swig of water.

“Could you do me a favor and not wear that anymore, at least around me?”

“Sure, no problem. So I guess you can’t handle fragrances very well, huh?”

“Just heavy stuff like cologne and perfume. Body sprays are fine though.”

“Like the stuff you find at Bath & Body Works?’

“Yeah. Fruity or flowery stuff like that. It’s much lighter and doesn’t give me headaches.”

Rhett smiled. “I see. Well I’ll avoid the cologne then.”

“Thanks Rhett.”

When Rhett got home that night he took a quick shower to rid himself of the cologne smell, despite the fact that the day was over and it would no longer be a problem for Link. He then took the bottle of cologne he put on that morning and hid it in the bottom drawer of his dresser. He wanted to avoid putting it on by accident and causing Link another headache.

The next morning Rhett avoided fragrances all together and just stuck with his usual shower and deodorant. Link smiled as he got in the car. “Now what is that smell?”

Rhett laughed. “It’s called deodorant. Can you really smell my deodorant?”

“Yes. I like it a lot better than that cologne you wore yesterday.”

“Duly noted.”

Despite the fact that Rhett enjoyed wearing cologne, he stopped wearing it. The main reason he did it was to avoid giving Link headaches, but he also liked knowing that Link liked the way he smelled. It seemed intimate, like a secret only the two of them shared.

A couple weeks after the cologne incident, Rhett went to the mall to pick up a few things, and while he was there he decided to stop by Bath & Body Works. He was greeted by a friendly sales woman.

“Hi there, is there something I can help you look for?”

Rhett looked around shyly; he’d never been in the store before. “No, I’m just looking.”

“That’s okay.” The woman said, smiling. “Just to let you know, we’ve got a sale going on right now. Buy 3 get three free, any combination of these items out here.” She pointed to the walls where they had their different fragrance collections on display.

“Thanks.” Rhett slowly made his way around the room, trying out fragrances that caught his eye. “I wonder if Link would like this.” He muttered as he sprayed various scents on his arms and hands. He could see why Link liked these body sprays; some of them were really nice.

Rhett couldn’t make up his mind about what he liked, so he ended up taking advantage of the sale and buying three bottles of body spray along with their matching lotions. He confidently walked out of the store, bag in hand and smelling of various sprays. When he got home Rhett displayed his purchases prominently on his dresser. He stared at them for a while, wondering which one he should try out first. He picked up the bottle of Black Amethyst spray. “This one is my favorite. Maybe Link will like it too.”

The next morning Rhett look an extra long shower before applying the Black Amethyst lotion; he also put on one of his nice button down shirts and a pair of jeans. He topped it all off with a few spritzes of the Black Amethyst spray. “You’d think I was getting ready for a date or something.” Rhett said to himself as he waited for Link to honk the horn.

When Rhett got into the car, Link leaned over a bit and smelled Rhett. “What’s that you’re wearing?”

Rhett blushed. “Something I picked up at Bath & Body Works yesterday. It’s called Black Amethyst. Do you like it?”

“I love it! Did you really go to Bath & Body Works and buy body spray?”

“Yup.” Rhett said proudly. “Got some lotion too. They’ve got a lot of nice stuff there.”

Link looked at Rhett suspiciously. “Rhett, did you go out and buy all that stuff because you know I like it?”

Rhett blushed. “Yeah. I know this sounds stupid but…I like smelling good for you. You have to sit next to me every day; I might as well make the experience as nice as possible for you.”

Link leaned over and kissed Rhett on the cheek, which totally caught him off guard. “Thanks Rhett, I love that. Next time you want to go buy body spray let me know, I can show you my favorites.”

“Sounds good.”

From that point on, Rhett wore body spray or lotion almost every day. He eventually branched out and tried Bath & Body Works body wash. “They lather up nice in my loofah” He told Link. Every once in a while he’d stop by the store to check out the new scents and stock up on his favorites. Rhett was tempted to call his body spray fixation a “guilty pleasure”, but any guilt he felt disappeared every time Link leaned over to get an extra whiff of whatever fragrance he was wearing that day.

“Hey Rhett?” Link said one day while they were sitting on set at the end of the day. “Come here and let me smell that spray again.”

Rhett leaned over. “You like it? I decided to go with Midnight Pomegranate today.”

Link sniffed Rhett’s neck. “I love it.” He said before gently grabbing his chin and pulling him in for a kiss. “It especially smells good from this angle.” Link kissed him again.

Rhett smiled. “Do you want to continue this at my place?”

“Sure.” Link got up and walked toward the exit with a slight swing in his hips. “Maybe we could try out that new bubble bath you were telling me about.”

Rhett licked his lips excitedly and followed Link out the door.


End file.
